The invention relates to a method of producing maximum energy flows which is based on the combination of the high energy content present in explosives and similar chemical compounds with the high call-up speed of the reaction (close to the velocity of light) which can be achieved by electromagnetic processes. By this method, energy flows which are otherwise available only in nuclear reactions can be produced for the first time through chemical reactions. This present the possibility of achieving states of matter which could hitherto not be achieved by conventional means and is important, for example, for new materials, the pumping of X-ray lasers and the principle of laser fusion (focussing photons on the smallest volumes).
The call-up of energy in the form of a detonation wave from conventional explosives is known. All experiments show, however, that the detonation velocity of 10 km/s cannot be exceeded. As a result, the energy flow which can be achieved is greatly limited despite the high energy content of the explosives. Research into increasing the power of explosives by increasing the detonation velocity was abandoned years ago and instead all work is concentrated on making the explosives safer, i.e., on stabilizing them.
According to Sanger (Z. Naturforsch. 8a (1953), 204-206), the detonation is propagated by the radiation emitted by the reaction front which has a heat of about 100,000K. As a result of absorption of this radiation in the region in front of the reaction front, the explosive there is vaporized and the reaction is initiated. Since the thermal luminescence of the reaction front, at about 23 nm, is in the far UV range in which all matter is opaque, the free path length of the photons is very short. Therefore, the progression of the reaction front takes place at the velocity of about 10 km/s which is low in comparison with the velocity of light.
Furthermore, it is known that by utilizing electromagnetic processes--that is to say during the release of energy by photons--in transparent materials, the call-up of the stored energy is possible at the velocity of light. This method is in standard use in the laser; here, however, the flow of energy which can be achieved is limited by the relatively low energy density in the laser-capable states. The facts that high electrical powers and large active volumes are needed for the operation of maximum power lasers also has a disturbing effect and hinders the mobile use of such systems.
The attempt to use the energy stored in nuclear explosive charges for the pumping of an X-ray laser, also does not lead to any substantial improvement since the necessary use of nuclear reactions rules out the civilian use of such systems.
It is the object of the invention to combine the high energy density of explosives and the high energy call-up speed of the laser in a manner which leads to a system which can be used in practice.